Quantum mechanical calculations on the electronic structure of small molecules have shown that ab initio molecular orbital theory is a very useful way to study intermolecular interactions. We propose studies in the areas of ion hydration H-bonding, protein electrostatic potentials and solvation of reactive intermediates which will use these molecular orbital techniques. Some of these results might have wider biological applications in the areas of membrane transport, enzyme inhibitors and drug design.